


The Death of Me, Too

by swtalmnd



Series: The Death of Me [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pen & Ink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As was inevitable, now it's John's turn with the flu, and Sherlock's turn to play caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Me, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely seaholly, who commissioned these and helped with encouragement & ideas while the comic took shape.


End file.
